Electronic control devices in vehicles are exposed to high thermal and mechanical stress. Consequently, they require a sufficiently resistant housing. Especially high demands are made for the housings of control devices that involve an acceleration sensor and that serve to actuate safety equipment in the vehicle, such as a belt tensioner or an airbag. With such control devices, it must be possible to rigidly connect the housing to the car body and to transmit the occurring accelerations to the acceleration sensor. Moreover, for the reliable functioning of the electronic components of the control device, there must be a good ground connection between the housing and the car body on the one hand, as well as between the housing and the electronic control device on the other hand.
These requirements are satisfied in conventional housings with heavy and bulky metallic constructions.